


第99天，初夜的仪式（三）

by mahaidhe



Series: 第99天，初夜的仪式 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahaidhe/pseuds/mahaidhe





	第99天，初夜的仪式（三）

#P站id=3061987#

#作者統真，请给作者收藏并打分。禁转出LOFTER。#

#99日目基本是第三人称，少数第一人称。因为工作很忙心情又很差搞得很潦草水平稀烂注意#

#译：不会润色终于打完鸡血很开心的剪刀君#

 

 

直到看不见桑尼号为止目送它离开，再次回到小镇的时候周围已经天色昏暗了。因为潜水舰明天早上才能来迎接，所以他们今晚一晚决定随便找个旅店。

住进一个还不错的旅馆，罗要了两个房间。在这3天里超级开心地拼命劳动着的山治的身体，说不定会一口气涌上大量的疲劳感。要说是果然如此还是什么别的呢，刚进房间的山治就开始摇摇晃晃，刚移动到床边就砰地倒下了。马上飞奔而来的罗摸上他的额头，好烫。脉搏也加快了，额头上出了一层薄汗。  
「……抱歉……」  
　发烧了会被责备的吧，这样想着的山治垂着眉头地小声说。罗把他的身体抱起来，从向上变成横卧着的姿势。  
「这是在预料之中。总之你先睡，洗澡看起来是没办法了就放弃吧」  
　爱干净的山治说不定会勉强去洗澡，考虑到这点罗这样说。山治一把拉住身体像是要离开的罗的手，然后缓缓摇了头。罗皱起了眉，就这么想去洗澡吗这个男人。  
　在旁边帮忙也不是不可以洗，但是对现在的罗而言是艰难的工作。不如说，到时候能不能保证他还有理性还是另一回事。不管他在考虑什么，山治舔了一下嘴唇后张开了口。  
　说出的话语，完全是罗预料之外的。  
「抱我吧。」  
　瞬间，罗的脑海里变成了一片空白。

 

「……你说啥呢。」  
　回应的声音比自己想的还要更平淡、冷硬。明明是从自己的喉咙说出的自己的声音，听起来却像是别人的一样。  
「……非要我再说一次嘛？抖S吗你……我说抱我啦。」  
　只有最后那句话，山治用相当敷衍但是能听清楚的口气说了。连罗都知道因为这是他害羞到想要藏起来的事情，因为99天他们都在一起啊，然后明天就是第一百天了。但是那是对于罗来说。对山治而言，今天才是第三天，明天到来之后就会又回到第一天了。  
　这应该就是他们之间所存在的所有关系了。即使罗的那边有所进展，但对山治那边却不可能有这种期待。在罗的内心不断积累的记忆和感情，在山治的内心却不会存在。那在到了七十二小时之后必定会重置，回归于无。  
「我会说出这种话什么的，你露出一张完全没想过的脸呢、嘛，反正你就是这种家伙。……可别太小看我哟？背包里我带来了笔记本。你去看看那个吧。」  
　保持着躺在床上的姿势，山治用好像很沉重的动作伸出手指指自己的行李。罗从随便扔在地板上的小包里拿出笔记摊开。上次接触到这个已经是很久之前了，的确应该起码有60天以上，只有山治开始写笔记的时候，仅仅一次而已。  
「最开始的部分就随便跳过去吧……从最近的部分挑个地方读读看。」  
　就像山治所言一样，罗跳过笔记的开头部分，从刚好中间左右的纸页开始读起来。话虽如此，最开始写了些什么罗是知道的。山治为了亲自告诉未来的自己从「第1天」开始的状况，在罗给他的笔记本上写着三天内的记忆，在那时候让罗读过一次。  
　看到后面自己没见过的记叙之后，罗睁大了眼睛。  
『罗似乎和我一样是北海出身。虽然是基本没什么印象了的故乡，但是想到和他是同乡就会突然觉得亲切起来，真是不思议啊。』  
『因为我说了“想做海鲜意面来吃”，罗给我拿来了面条。后来从贝波那里听说，船长为了找卖意面面条的店费了相当大的一番功夫。我很开心。』  
『罗很喜欢读书。乔巴也是一样，果然医生都喜欢学习吗。虽然我借了一本写着北海方言的书，但都是我不能很好地读懂的字眼。罗稍微教了我一些短语。罗的字写得超级烂，读起来好难。我这样说了，他就会感觉好像很有趣地弯起嘴角，稍微有点可爱呢。』  
　他写的都是些不值一提的小事。罗对山治说的话、做的事都被事无巨细地写了下来，和随之而起的山治的感受一起。  
　虽说是不值一提，但这些事罗全都还记得。但是山治不会记得，应该按理说绝对是不会记得才对。  
　从以前开始罗就知道，山治是个共感能力远超常人的男人。  
　但是。  
「……难不成，你……」  
　罗带着糊里糊涂般的心情小声说。简直有些难以置信。  
「我这一生，绝不可能喜欢上你。……你一直这么想吧？」  
　山治露出就像是恶作剧成功了的孩子一样的笑容。  
　这个看起来是那样天真无邪的男人，应该是绝不可能继承这99天和罗一起度过的记忆和感情的才对。

　把72小时之内发生的事，和从中不断生根发芽的感情写在笔记上。然后第4天早上睁开眼睛的时候，每次都阅读这些，感受着在那里写着的自己的感情。  
　这样做的话就会逐渐逐渐，培育了深厚的思念吧。居然能做到这种事，罗连想都没去想过。  
　自己的话是不可能办到的。甚至不会去想自己能办到。  
　但是，眼前的这个男人。  
「罗，我爱你哦。」  
　若无其事一般地看着他笑着。向着罗的方向伸出应该是已经疲累至极的那双手。

　

考虑到山治现在的消耗，是不可能抱他的吧。对这点了解得很清楚，毕竟罗是山治的主治医生啊。  
「……和伙伴们一起度过的3天之间的事情，不写下来可以吗？」  
　这话其实放进了暗示“虽然你自己要求现在就抱你但是现在可不是干这事的时候哦”的意思，山治又笑了。  
「手已经抬不起来了，也不是干那事的时候吧。」  
「你想记下来的话，我替你写。」  
「啥啊，你替我写口述笔记吗？就你那笔烂字？我才不读呢。」  
　在这3天里，罗哪怕一次也没有在山治面前写过字，应该是没让他看过的。  
　已经不能克制自己了。只是刹那睁大眼睛，罗抱着发出最后通牒的打算说。  
「……我可不会在中间停下来哦。」  
　嘿嘿，加深了笑容的山治这样回答。  
「这不是求仁得仁嘛。……呐，过来吧，罗。」

　

罗马上就知道那句话是在逞强，因为像这样要覆盖上去一样抱着他的时候，他的身体一瞬间僵硬了的缘故。山治本来就不是同性恋。不反射性地想逃避的话反而很奇怪吧。  
　即使这样，就像事先宣告的一样，罗也没有停手。不如说已经停不下来了。  
　因为，一直，想要得到他啊。  
　一直想要他，因为大概没办法所以放弃了，压抑着自己，即使这样也一直想要他。  
　他只是恐惧着，恐惧总有一天这种欲望会暴走而已。  
　这种日子会到来什么的，即使做梦也没有想过。  
　拼命伸长手臂把罗的身体拉近自己的山治，是因为发烧呢还是兴奋呢，或许是两边的原因都有也不一定吧，他的脸变得通红，眼睛也开始湿润了。甚至连他皱着眉像是在忍耐什么一样的表情，在现在的罗的眼里也像是在挑逗一样。  
　罗知道这大概很会很辛苦。即使拥有接纳男人的器官的女性，最初也会感到痛楚。同为男性要做的话，其实应该要用好几天准备时间稍微一点点开始习惯才对。罗并没有对山治做过那种事。那是因为他一直觉得这样的一天永远都不会到来的缘故。  
　本来的话在应该让他一步一个台阶地习惯才行的地方，用手指和软膏来尽快让他舒缓下来才对。找到内部激起兴奋感的器官——前列腺，并且给这个能让人感觉舒服的地方刺激来促进she jing。如果后面不变得柔软的话，对山治来说就会是相当勉强的事态了吧。  
　虽然知道，但是已经停不下来了。抱起已经脱力的细瘦的腿，把自己早已难以克制的欲望对准那个地方。  
　只有一下子，像是吓了一跳一样摇颤了肩膀的山治，嘴角上挑一样地笑了。  
　真是笨拙又坚强的男人，他这样想。——十分地让人怜爱。  
　进去了哦，这样简短地说着一口气挺进腰部，山治的身体向后猛地弓起，洁白纤细的喉咙毫无防备地被暴露在他眼前。  
　想要啮咬那里看看，凑上去的唇感到了薄薄的皮肤在颤抖着。  
「……呜、呜……啊……」  
　死死压抑着的喘息声从口中漏出，这绝对不是感度良好、有感觉的声音。  
　但是绕着罗脖颈的山治的手，却还是用尽全力地拥抱着、拉近着他。  
「……好喜欢你。」  
　绝对不想像这样让他听到的语言，不由得就脱口而出。  
「一直喜欢你。……一直都想要你啊。」  
「……嗯、我知道。我都知道哦。呐，罗，我啊。」  
　努力地从纷乱的气息下组织语言，山治的两只手紧紧用力。  
「我大概，一直一直，想要像这样拥抱着你吧。」

　

罗冲完澡从浴室出来的时候，山治已经保持着脸朝下的姿势筋疲力尽地趴在床上睡着了，整个身体基本都埋在枕头和毛毯里。也难怪，本来他就已经很累了，在那时又做了更加让他疲惫的事情。  
　随便敷衍般地穿上衣服，罗在他旁边坐下。想要去触碰枕头和枕头之间露出那金线一样的头发，不经意看到了那旁边笔记本的一角，于是拿起了它。应该是因为明天早上就会记忆重置，所以山治把它放在枕头旁边了吧。在哗啦啦地翻着笔记本的罗眼里，突然闯进了几行没印象的文字。他翻着书页的手停下了。

　

写给未来的我。  
　罗是我的恩人，还是个超级无敌大笨蛋。  
　那个人明明喜欢着我，无比地深爱着我，  
　却从未向我索求任何东西。直到最后，我也什么都没能回报给他。  
　所以务必请你，至少用尽全力地紧紧拥抱这个人。  
　只有一点也好，请连我的份一起爱他吧。

　

写下这个的时间，是紧接着山治第一次写下「３天内」的记忆之后。山治把将记下3天内所有事情的笔记托付给罗的事情全部忘记，罗对记忆重置的山治说了谎，这个谎言在第3天完全暴露了，罗让山治读了笔记，告诉了他一切的真相。经过这样的72小时的最后少许时间里，山治写下了这样的字样。对还有几小时就又会把一切忘记的自己，托付了某种感情。  
　笔记的角落里到处都残留着像是吸取了水分一样的痕迹，罗知道这些不规则的间隔和形状应该是山治哭泣的痕迹吧。  
　一边哭一边写着。这到底是，用怎样的感情。  
　——『我大概，一直一直，想要像这样拥抱着你吧。』  
　被罗插入的时候，山治一边很痛苦一样地喘息着，一边这样说了。那时候山治的声音，那就像是拼命挤出来一样的响声，在罗的脑海里鲜明地复苏了。  
　心脏传来了巨大的痛楚。  
　山治写下这些事的前一阵，他对罗说了「抱我」。为了不想要遗忘就让它刻在自己身上吧，所以抱我。罗却没有那样做。下个72小时如果你说了同样的台词我就抱你吧，他这么说。罗还记得听到这句话时的山治的眼瞳，就好像快要哭了一样扭曲着。  
　岂止是下个72小时。这种台词到死都不可能从山治的嘴里说出来，罗这样认为。实际上，从那时候开始超过60天的日子里，虽然有过碰触一样的双唇相交，但在那之上的行为也从没发生过。  
　仅仅碰触一下的亲吻，那也是山治因为「担心罗」才这样做的。  
　对这种想法深信不疑的自己，一定像是刚才山治所言一样，是小看了这个男人吧。  
　陷入深沉睡眠的这个男人，发出平稳的、健康的呼吸。简直就像连这也想要一起夺走一样地，让人爱怜。  
「……到底要我怎么做才好啊。」  
　从以前开始，一直。

　

然后在一段时间之内，罗一直看着山治和山治99天内一直不间断写着的笔记，直到天快放亮才钻进了山治旁边。反正也只能再睡1、2个小时了，今天又是睁开眼睛的山治记忆重置的日子，所以其实原本并没有一起入睡的预定。正因如此，罗才定了两间房。  
　但是现在、只有今天，好像已经不能忍耐了。明天一大早可能就会被山治踹飞也说不定，但是其实怎样也无所谓了，他这样想。  
　今天和明天自己都在这家伙的身边，这样就足够了。

　　　＊　　　＊　　　＊

　睁开眼睛自己在完全陌生的地方，旁边是不认识的男人。自己是全裸，那货是半裸。这种冲击到底要怎么说明才好啊，山治不知所措。  
　因为什么情报都没有姑且环视四周，就读读看映入眼帘的笔记本吧，总之先决定这么办了。因为写在上面的是自己的字体，虽然写着稍微有些难以置信的事实和真不想去相信的现实，但也没有不相信的理由。旁边的男人也一眼就知道是谁了。  
　上半身尽是刺青、眼底有着浓浓的黑眼圈、有着雕刻般深邃的端正五官的男人，但是即使特地恭维也不能说他长相英俊。这个男人，貌似是山治的恩人和庇护者……似乎还是恋人。  
　明明最喜欢Lady的自己到底是哪里出了错啊，他这样想。但是笔记里的自己，确实简直像是个恋爱中的Lady一样说着关于这个男人的事情。  
　喜欢吃米饭和烤鱼，还有讨厌面包和梅干。  
　他是个医生、也是个勤奋用功的人、写得一手好难读懂的烂字，虽然性格一丝不苟但非常不擅长整理整顿。  
　和自己同是北海出身，这让人总觉得有种亲近感。  
　这哪来的少女啊喂，真他妈耻度爆表啊好吗。  
　……要确认的话，就是这个了。最新的记录貌似是昨晚写上的，就用自己这双手。

 

『和罗睡了。虽然很残念但是我在下面。  
　到头来还是做啦，但总感觉这像是必然会发生的一样。  
　超痛的。痛到简直感觉会不会死啊。  
　但是，我觉得很幸福。』

　

这哪来的少女啊喂，真他妈耻度爆表啊好吗。  
　但是，读了这种东西我却并没感到按理说会觉得的恶心或者“开啥玩笑啊混蛋”。居然还不由得稍微觉得很温暖的自己一定已经是末期症状，没药可救了。  
　从睁开眼睛的时候开始，就一直觉得下半身某个地方好疼，简直像夹着什么东西一样残留着让人不舒服的异物感。所以大概这个记录不是在说谎，紧挨在自己身边的男人就是那个原因吧，那货还一副十分满足的脸熟睡着。要说没有涌上一股把他踢飞算了的冲动是不可能的，但也有没能那样做的理由。在自己昨晚写下的文字下面，加注着一行超级烂的字。

 

『我觉得更加幸福。』

　

这向右倾斜、勉强能读懂的一行简单的文字，当然不可能是山治的字。写得十分用力以至于字快飞起来那种难读懂法，即使说谎也不能说它容易读懂的文字。虽然应该是第一次见，但不知为何感到十分怀念。  
　真他妈耻度爆表啊。真他妈耻度爆表啊。真他妈耻度爆表啊！！  
　一边听着自己脑子里这样的不停大呼，山治俯下身亲吻了安心地睡着的男人。刚刚被碰触到就睁开了眼睛的男人看着山治的脸，缓缓地笑了。

　ＥＮＤ．

 

注

撒花，后续也完结了……真是real醉，终于搞完了简直元气大伤有木有。开始翻了之后翻译君才发现自己太有节操所以有些很直白的肉戏稍微……就稍微柔和了一点隐晦了一点果咩纳塞→_→

虽然这篇文最后也没写到底奇迹有没有发生，但是我个人觉得厨子总有一天会恢复成原来的那个Mr.王子，继续骄傲地航行在海上吧嗯。


End file.
